


This Little Piggy

by Derora



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derora/pseuds/Derora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Harry celebrate an anniversary with a private act in a public place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Little Piggy

**Author's Note:**

> Written and originally posted in 1997, so beware of tropes, schmoop, and suspension of reality. Thanks to Stef for editing and Matt for comments.

This Little Piggy   
by Derora

 

"Tom, aren't you ready yet?" 

Harry Kim entered Tom Paris' quarters, surprised not to find his best friend and lover ready and waiting for him. Tom had been rather mysterious when he asked Harry to join him at Sandrine's tonight, so Harry half expected that he would have come looking for him by now. 

"I'm here," said Tom, poking his head out from the bathroom and gracing Harry with a dazzling smile. As usual, Harry was left speechless for a moment at the sight of that smile -- the one that Tom shared only with him. The sight of Tom's bare legs, skimpy briefs, and bare chest as he pulled on his simple, white shirt could also leave Harry speechless, but tonight he only said, "Are you about ready, love? I assume B'Elanna's waiting to beat us at pool." 

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have wait and see." Tom walked over to Harry, then paused in the buttoning of his shirt to lean closer and give Harry a long, warm kiss. "Yum, peppermint," Tom said with a smile, licking his lips. "My little after-dinner mint, my lemon drop, my bonbon," he murmured, punctuating each silly endearment with a small kiss on Harry's throat. 

"Tom, are you sure you want to go out tonight?" Harry swayed unsteadily on his feet under Tom's sensual onslaught. "We could just stay here and you could kiss me in lots more places..." 

"Later, sweetheart. I have plans for tonight." Tom reluctantly moved out of Harry's arms to finish dressing, with Harry watching appreciatively. 

"Do you really have to wear those jeans?" Harry teased. "You look so much better without them." 

Tom laughed as he tucked in his shirt and slipped on a pair of well-worn loafers. "Yes, I'm sure. I don't think Tuvok would look kindly on a senior officer going pantless. And you look pretty sexy yourself, Ensign," Tom said in a soft, husky tone as he admired Harry's black t-shirt and black drawstring pants. Perfect. "Now come on, let's get to Sandrine's before it gets too crowded." 

"No socks?" Harry looked down curiously at Tom's feet inside the loafers. 

"No socks," replied Tom casually. "Now come on, my love."

~ ** ~

Tom steered Harry through the crowd at Sandrine's, nodding to people as they passed but not stopping to talk to anyone. He half- led, half-pushed Harry through the bar, to a table for two in a dimly lit back corner. 

Tom almost laughed at the expression on Harry's face as he lowered himself into the chair. Harry looked first at the small "Reserved" sign on the table, then at the bottle of what looked like champagne in an ice bucket by the table, and finally at the long black tablecloth and napkins on the table. 

"What's going on here tonight?" asked Harry. "Did you reprogram Sandrine to redecorate and take reservations?" 

"Just programmer's privilege tonight. Happy anniversary, sweetheart." 

"Anniversary? Did I forget something?" 

"Just a memorable day for me, Harry. One year ago today was the first day that I realized I wanted to make love to you. And I've wanted to every day since." 

Harry smiled at his sweet, sentimental lover and lifted Tom's hand to his lips for a soft kiss. "And I'm glad you do. So does this mean that if I want to be able to celebrate the anniversary of the first time we actually did make love, I'll have to let you keep fucking me?" 

"You'll let me fuck you? Gee, thanks Harry!" 

Now, it was Harry's turn to laugh at the expression of righteous indignation on Tom's face as he brought his hand back to his lips. Instead of kissing it this time, Harry began to slowly lick Tom's fingers one by one. The look on Tom's face rapidly changed to one of dazed arousal. And when Harry began to suck his fingers into his mouth, Tom felt his whole body stiffen with a delicious sexual tension, and leading the charge was the erection trying to push its way out of his jeans. 

"Harry," Tom managed to say in a strangled voice. "Slow down, sweetheart, or this evening will be over a lot earlier than I planned." 

"What, exactly, do you have planned, my love?" 

"All in good time. Here, have some champagne." Tom popped the cork on the bottle and poured, then raised his glass towards Harry, locking his eyes with the warm, brown ones that seemed to reflect his very soul. "To my Harry," Tom said with a soft smile. "Who shows me every day what it means to love and be loved. Who holds my heart in his hand and keeps it safe. Who keeps me safe. I love you." 

"I love you." That was about all that Harry could get out -- he felt so overwhelmed by the vastness of Tom's love for him. It was all he'd ever hoped for, all he ever wanted. Tom took a sip of his champagne, and motioned for Harry to do the same. 

"Drink up, Harry -- you're going to need it." 

"Tom, don't you think it's about time you told me what you have planned for tonight? You're being very mysterious." 

"No, I think it's time I showed you. Computer," he said in a voice that would not attract too much attention, "initiate sequence Paris Gamma 7D." 

Harry looked around the bar, but didn't see anything different. Sandrine's was not too busy this evening, but there was a group around the pool table, and another around the bar. The tables near them in the back of the bar were pretty much empty. It was only when Harry looked back at Tom that he discovered the change to the program. The lighting around their table had been decreased - not enough to draw attention, but enough that it made it a little harder for Harry to see the brilliance of Tom's eyes. 

Before he could ask once again what was going on, Tom spoke up, in a low, rough voice that sent shivers up Harry's spine. "Harry, put the napkin in your lap." 

Well, that was interesting. Harry shook out the black napkin and placed it carefully in his lap. "OK? Have I passed the table manners test?" He smiled at Tom, but the question in his eyes was quite clear. 

Tom gave his lover a wide, slow grin. "No test, love. Just a reward. Now lean back in your chair and scoot down a little." Tom watched carefully as Harry complied, that smile never leaving his face. "Good. Now, untie your pants, Harry." 

"Tom? What are you thinking?" 

"Do it for me, love. Untie your pants and pull them down in front." Harry's face was a delicious contrast of confusion and arousal, Tom thought. He allowed himself a satisfied smile as he watched Harry's hands reach below the table and fumble at his waist. Tom felt his own cock stiffen even more as he saw Harry shift in his seat, knowing those pants had been pulled down below that beautiful cock. 

"And your briefs, Harry? Did you pull those down, too?" 

Harry shook his head, hoping that the darkness over their table hid his blush as well as his unfastened pants. 

"Then do it, Harry. Pull your briefs down and lift your cock out." 

"Tom!" Harry's voice was little more than a strangled gasp at that point. He felt equally excited and embarrassed, and not sure which would win out. "You *can't* be thinking what I think you're thinking. This is hardly a private place here. If you want to jerk me off, let's just go back to your cabin." 

Tom chuckled -- a sexy, throaty laugh, it seemed to Harry. Not at all how Tom usually sounded. "You're wrong, my love. I don't want to jerk you off -- at least not now. And I'm well aware of the fact that we're in public. Now pull down your briefs or I'll do it for you. And I won't be subtle about it." 

Harry gulped, and hesitated a long moment before his hands once again moved under the table. He made sure that the tablecloth was pulled around him as much as possible, and stared into Tom's eyes as he shifted slightly in his seat once again, noting how the blue irises darkened in arousal. Indeed, Tom's imagination was filled with the picture of Harry lowering his underwear and exposing his thick cock and warm, heavy testicles. 

Harry was almost beginning to enjoy this advantage over Tom. He knew that Tom had to be getting quite uncomfortable in those tight jeans. He watched his lover take a long gulp of his champagne, as if to try to cool himself off. 

"Now what?" Harry asked with a grin that could only be described as wicked. 

"Is your napkin covering you?" 

"Yesss..." 

"Then give me your hands." 

As Harry brought his hands back onto the table, Tom reached out and intertwined his fingers with Harry's. "Don't let go, Harry." 

For what seemed to Harry to be an eternity, nothing happened. Then he nearly bolted out of his chair when he felt Tom's bare foot press against his cock. He looked across the table to see an aroused, satisfied look on Tom's face, but Tom said nothing as he began to move his foot slowly along the rapidly-increasing length of Harry's cock. As this sensual torture continued, Harry could do little except release a whisper of a moan and lean back into his chair once again. 

"Shhh, Harry. No noise. We're just sitting here having a nice quiet drink. I want you to act like nothing unusual is happening." 

"Easy for you to say," Harry said in a choked voice, as he wiggled down a little further to increase the pressure of Tom's foot on his aching hardness. Tom's smile was wicked as he rocked the length of his foot against Harry's warm cock. Harry's expression showed both his ecstasy and his agony as Tom shifted his foot back, then touched only his big toe to a soft, heavy testicle. He rubbed it gently, then shifted his attention to its twin. Harry could not prevent the whimper that escaped his mouth. "Tommmm," he moaned softly. "What are you *doing* to me?" 

"Well, love," Tom chuckled, "let me explain it to you. I'm playing footsie with you. And I'm going to keep doing it until you come for me. And you're not going to make a sound and you're going to keep a perfectly straight face." 

"And how do you propose I do that?" 

"With great difficulty, I imagine," Tom laughed softly. "But you're a Starfleet officer. Let's see you uphold the standard." Tom began to slowly move his toes along the length of Harry's cock. Harry was hard-pressed to keep a straight face, but was mostly successful. 

"Do you remember how it goes, Harry?" 

Harry's mind was distracted by the sensations which were racing along his cock, and couldn't quite grasp Tom's question. "How what goes?" 

"The nursery rhyme." 

"What nursery rhyme?" Tom moved his foot until only his big toe was massaging the head of Harry's cock. He began to recite softly. "This little piggy went to market." He moved his big toe off Harry's moist warmth and moved his second toe into its place. "This little piggy stayed home." He pushed his toe into the weeping slit of Harry's hardness for a few moments, then began to brush his middle toe down the length of his lover's cock. "This little piggy had roast beef." He switched both directions and toes as he pulled his fourth toe up the long length of Harry. "This little piggy had none." As he vibrated his little toe down the throbbing vein on the underside of Harry's hardness, his voice dropped to sexy whisper. "And this little piggy went 'wee, wee, wee' all the way home." 

Harry and Tom moaned softly in unison as they both felt Harry's cock jerk and grow even harder. "Tom, please. I can't stand this anymore. Can't we go now and finish this?" 

"Finish? Of course we can finish, sweetheart. Right here." Truth to be told, Tom was having a hard time controlling his own reactions to the feel of Harry's cock under his foot and the sound of whispered groans from across the table. But he wasn't going to let anything interfere with the scenario he had planned, even Harry. He moved the arch of his foot back full against Harry and started moving it slowly up and down the hardness underneath it. 

"More, love. Harder. Faster." Harry's face was really quite calm, but the wiggle of his hips that Tom could feel under the table betrayed his arousal. Tom smiled lovingly at him, and obliged him in part by pressing a little harder against Harry. Their eyes met and held, both caught up in the sensuous heat of the hidden drama taking place under the cover of the tablecloth. 

"Hi guys." 

Harry and Tom both jerked in surprise. They had been so caught up in each other that neither noticed B'Elanna approaching. And now here she was right next to the table. 

"So what's up? Mind if I pull up a chair?" 

Harry just stared at her in horror. Tom, after a few false starts of incoherent sputters, managed to get out a few words. "Uh, B'Elanna?" 

B'Elanna turned back from the extra chair she was headed for at the next table. "Yeah?" 

"Would you mind if we got together tomorrow night instead? Harry and I are celebrating something tonight." 

Yeah, Harry thought with a shudder as Tom's toes touched his aching cock once more. My first public orgasm. 

"Oh." B'Elanna looked faintly embarrassed for a moment, then grinned as she surveyed the faces of the men in front of her. "Sure, that's fine. But are you sure this is a celebration? Harry looks a little...oh, I don't know...distressed." 

Tom answered for him, as he gripped as much of Harry's cock between his big and second toes as he could. "No, everything's fine, B'Ela." Hoping to distract her from looking at Harry too closely, he said, "I heard about the plasma injectors acting up earlier. Did you get everything straightened out?" 

Tom managed to keep a straight face as he listened to B'Elanna expound at length on the evening's repairs in Engineering. Harry, however, was not quite as successful, given that he was skillfully being jerked off by Tom's toes. He's torturing me. Harry wanted to scream in frustration. Harry wanted to laugh with joy. 

B'Elanna's voice trailed off as she realized that neither Tom nor Harry was really paying much attention, even though Tom seemed to be trying. She smiled as their eyes locked again and said--mostly to herself--"I think I'll see if Henley is up for a game of pool." Neither man noticed as she wandered off, a broad grin on her face. 

Harry found his voice at last. "Tom, please. Now. Please, sweetheart," he whispered hoarsely. Tom was pleased to note, however, that Harry's face was still relatively calm. 

"All right, love. You've been very good, and you deserve to be rewarded. Just remember, no noise, no visible signs." 

"Anything," Harry gasped in an agony of arousal. 

"Is your napkin still on your lap?" 

Harry loosened his grip from one of Tom's hands and reached under the table to adjust the black napkin, which had slipped part way off his lap. He covered his cock again, checked the coverage of the tablecloth, and brought his hand back up to link his fingers with Tom's. "OK, love," he said eagerly, "I'm ready." So ready, in fact, that he no longer cared where he was or who might be watching. 

Tom chuckled, knowing that Harry's eagerness would soon change into something entirely different. He tightened his toes even more firmly around Harry's cock, feeling it to be almost impossibly hard and hot. He began to move his foot up and down in a quick, rhythmic motion, bracing his elbows on the table to keep his balance. Tom poured all his concentration into making his lover come, pressing his heel onto Harry's cock on the upstrokes and gripping hard on the downstrokes. He stared intently at Harry as he forced his trembling leg to maintain its rhythm, to move his toes as hard and his fast as they could on Harry's cock. He was rewarded when at last he felt tightening in Harry's balls and a jerking in the penis between his toes. He watched Harry's eyes cloud over, and his mouth open to gasp in more air. Harry's fingers gripped his almost to the point of pain as his eyes widened and his cock began to spurt over Tom's toes. Tom kept up the stroking pressure as Harry came, noting with pride that only Harry's eyes and deep breathing revealed what was happening under the table. 

To Harry, it seemed as though he ejaculated for hours. He kept his eyes locked on Tom, noting the love and pride in his lover's eyes as his cock finally emptied into the napkin on his lap. Tom's toes relaxed on his cock, now rubbing it slowly and softly as Harry fell against the back of the chair with a shuddering sigh. "Oh my god," Harry sighed. "That was incredible." 

"I'm glad you liked it, love." Tom drew Harry's hands to his lips and kissed each one softly in turn. "You did very well. I doubt if anyone noticed." 

"I don't care if they did. That was...incredible." Tom smiled at his beautiful lover's sudden lack of linguistic skills. "Why don't you clean us up a bit, love?" 

Harry reached under the table and wiped his cock off with the now mostly damp napkin, then found a dry corner to gently wipe off Tom's toes and foot. While it was still on his lap, he took the opportunity to cradle Tom's foot gently and rub it for a moment. "Thank you, love," Harry whispered. 

"You are more than welcome, sweetheart. Come on Harry, let's go home." Tom reached for the champagne bottle and glasses. As he slipped his foot back into his shoe and pushed back from the table, though, he caught sight of his very noticeable erection pushing against the zipper of his jeans. He looked up at Harry with a rueful grin. "Looks like I have a little problem here, Harry. Can I walk out behind you?" 

Harry reached back under the table and pulled up his briefs and pants. As he retied the drawstring, he noticed a rather substantial wet spot where his cum had escaped from the napkin. He looked up at Tom with a smile on his face. "Sorry, love. The napkin wasn't entirely effective. I was hoping to walk out behind you." 

"Well," Tom grinned back. "I guess we could just stay here till we dry out. And calm down." 

"No," Harry replied firmly. "I need you to fuck me. Now." He noted Tom's small whimper, but continued determinedly. "So we're leaving, one way or the other." Harry surveyed the table in front of them, looking for a solution that wouldn't embarrass them too much. "I've got it," he said at last. "You go first, and hold the champagne bottle in front of your crotch. And I'll walk right behind you." 

"Oh yeah, that will look *real* natural." But he did as Harry suggested and rose with the champagne bottle mostly hiding his erection. He waited for Harry to rise, then leaned over to kiss him briefly and lovingly before shifting to let Harry snuggle up closely behind him. "All in all, Harry, real natural." 

Feeling like they were on display, Tom and his shadow Harry moved slowly out of the holographic bar and on towards the private portion of their celebration. Neither man noticed the first officer watching them with a mixture of amusement and yearning on his face. 

The End


End file.
